The Secret Love They Share
by MentalSeimei
Summary: Zexion a big time model, is in a dark place. Abandoned and lonely, only one person will stay by his side. His handsome bodyguard. YAOI! pairing: LexZex, AkuRoku, SoKu. M for drugs and alcohol abuse.
1. The Obvious Truth

**Chpt 1: The Obvious Truth**

A black limo drove up to club Niwa in the middle of the night for a party. It, of course, was a Friday night and it was time to party for all the stars. The paparazzi came and took many 'money shot' pictures of couples, except when world famous 2Nd best male model, Zexion, showed up along with his faithful body guard, Lexaeous, and a partner. He was the 4Th best male model and his name is Roxas. The limo stopped out front of the hip club and the two stepped out. Reporters stood, fan-girls screamed until they lost their beautiful cheering voices.

They stepped out, holding hands and the paparazzi reporters scribbled in their notebooks about the adorable couple entering the club holding hands, labeling the top "ROXION ON A DATE" . They put on a front for everyone. A celebrity fake love. In truth, Zexion was single, but madly in love with his handsome bodyguard.

They have been friends back since they were nobodies, before fame and fortune arrived on Zexion's doorstep. They both were used to sitting in Zexion's room with their makeshift band with Zexion as lead singer, Demyx as lead guitarist, Lexaeous as base player, Axel as drummer and Roxas as keyboarder. They were used to cooking their own food and selling their own shit for pot money. Smoking in their parents basement watching movies with drug paraphernalia.

Used to watching their own live version of Cops as they watched a flood of police cars on high speed chases down their streets. The simple normal life of teenagers who either hate or loves it. It usually depends on the person. Now their used to even more hardcore drugs, drinking very expensive alcohol, and barely eating to keep their thin, model bodies.

Life had changed for them all drastically. Everyone loved it, except for Lexaeous. He wanted to go back to his old life, but his love for Zexion kept him from abandoning him. Even when Zexion pretended to love other people besides him. He wasn't sure if Zexion had emotions anymore, he used to but that was history. A lot has changed, even their ages 'cause tonight is Roxas's and Zexion's 21st birthday.

They clutched hands as they walked into the club owned by Zexion's aneki Neardax. Lexaeous followed behind them with no emotion showing on his face. Roxas leaned his head on Zexion's shoulder as the door opened. The club was dark and loud, glowing with strobe lights on and loud techno/trance music played. There were guys and girls dancing in cages. People danced or sat drinking, or was in private areas. Zexion laughed as he saw his sister being the DJ. He walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. She gave the DJ his job back and showed Zexion to the VIP box room for privacy.

Inside the room was colorful. Pink, purple, red, black, green, blue, and grey. All the colors you could imagine arranged together to dance gracefully in the room. Zexion and Roxas split up and sat on separate lounge chairs. Zexion looked at Lexaeous and tapped the seat next to him beckoning him to sit beside him. Lexaeous nodded and sat beside him. Neardax sat in the seat across from her brother and smiled happily.

"Thank you otouto for helping me make this club become so popular!" She said and hugged him once more. "And since I am well known my host club Goumeigaisha is also becoming popular for the men and women."

Zexion and Neardax ensued in laughing lightly.

"No problem oneesan," he said, "besides, I love a place I can go and not have to live with so many lies." He leaned his on Lexaeous's shoulder. "Being in this business for 6 years, rehab visits and scandals, it's all so tiring." He closed his eyes and started imagining. "Sometimes I wish I had a normal life again. Settling down, going to college, dating a strong handsome man, having a normal job. Just being able to leave this crazy shit behind. Even then if that happened, I don't think I'd ever find the perfect man."

Zexion sighed and nuzzled his cheek into the man's shoulder. Lexaeous blushed and looked sad. He wanted to tell Zexion everything about his feelings, he wanted to be the person who could give him his wish, but he is only the bodyguard and best friend now. That's all he could ever be to help keep Zexion's image.

There was a knock at the door and someone on the other side of the door screamed, "HOT. JUICY. BURGERS." Neardax laughed and got up and hurriedly opened the door. Four people walked in. Sora and his manager and sister Kairi, and Riku and his bodyguard Axel stalked in. Instantly Roxas shot up and ran into Axel's arms kissing him. Sora grabbed Riku's hand and kissed him.

Neardax came in and closed the door. Everyone sat down as Neardax went around asking people what they wanted to drink. After she collected their orders she left the room and went over to the bartender Psyrox.

All the couples in the room ensued on making out until Neardax came back. Zexion looked at Lexaeous and smiled. Lexaeous's heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't help the warmth within him spread. Being in love was hard, especially when the person you like is famous and your best friend.

Neardax came back with peoples orders and passed them out. She sat on her special chair across from her beloved brother and pulled out 3, 2-liter Diet Coke, 2 bottles of Bacardi, and 2 bottles of Tequila. Everyones (that was paying attention and not making out, jaws dropped and had an expression of what-the-hell on their faces. She took out a big cup and three shot glasses. "Ok, who wants the diet coke and Bacardi in a cup?"

Immediately Sora shot up and wanted that. He doesn't like shot glasses and taking a swig of soda, he preferred a cup of his own, or to share with Riku.

The rest drank their desired drinks and then started taking shots. Neardax poured herself a shot and drank it. She poured another one then handed it to Zexion, then the door opened. A blonde haired man stepped in with earrings and wearing a neon yellow color outfit. The man stalked in and instantly Neardax shot up and ran to him and gave him a giant hug.

The man hugged her back and cuddled her for a moment, "Ello lovelies. Am I too late?" The man said in a British accent.

"No Luxy, the party just started. We have alcohol and when Xaldin, Sexlayh, and Koishii come we'll have weed."

"Right then!" Luxord and Neardax walked over to the couch and sat down. She continued her job of being bartender and poured shots and more shots as the night pressed on. Soon enough Xaldin, Sexlayh, and Koishii returned and brought Neardax's bong from home and about a quarter of weed.

"Hey Love!" Sexlayh, who held the quarter, ran into Neardax's arms and planted a kiss on her. Neardax kissed her back and took the weed and Xaldin handed the bong over.

"Alright, now we can really party!" Neardax exclaimed and walked back over to her chair. She sat down and separated the weed then packed a bowel. Her finger rested on the carb right on the front too keep the smoke in. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Gay Pride lighter with a rainbow trailing around it and took the first and mighty hit. Smoke filled the chamber until it turned white. She let the carb go and all the smoke that filled the chamber of the bong disappeared.

She inhaled all the way to her lung, held it in for 8 seconds and then blew out. Then she started coughing a lot. "Damn! -cough- That was -cough- a good -cough- hit!" She passed the bong on to her brother and poured more shots. Everyone was having fun to the greatest extent.

"HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY ZEXION AND ROXAS!!" Everyone cheered.

Zexion, who was heavily drunk and high, looked at Lexaeous who was a little loose and planted a huge kiss on him. That had never happened before. As soon as he realized his lips were touching he wanted to melt right then and there. He thought this was a trick his brain was playing on him. This would only be seen in a dream, but has now become true.

He wrapped his arms around the male and rested his tongue at the entrance of his mouth. Zexion's mouth reacted and opened for him. Lex stuck his tongue in and scouted out the alcoholic interior of Zexion's mouth. Zexion moaned as he rubbed against Lexaeous. After what seemed like only a minute long kiss Zexion pushed back and looked at Lexaeous one last time with a smile on his face, laid down and passed out.

Around 4'Clock in the morning, the black limo was outside and Lexaeous carried out Zexion who was passed out and moved him out into the back seat of the limo and also put Roxas in there as well. Lexaeous informed the driver of the first location and the limo started moving.

They pulled up to Roxas's mansion and his sister, blonde hair, lengthy and PMS's like all the time, stalked out and Helped her almost passed our brother inside the mansion. "Thanks Lexaeous, we owe you one."

"It's ok, it's my job!" He smiled and waved at her, then hopped back into the limo and drove off to Zexion's and his mansion in The World That Never Was.

When they arrived at their mansion sunlight in the far off broke through the horizon creating a ripple effect through the dark sky. They pulled into the drive way and Lexaeous carried Zexion into their home and he put him on Zexions teal and black bed. He undressed the guy down to his boxers and stayed by his side in case of late night throw ups, or maybe an alcoholic seizure. He stayed there for the rest of the night.

Zexion woke up once and threw up, then fell back asleep. But he knew Lexaeous was there with him.

The next afternoon, Zexion woke up and expected Lex to be there. He felt alone again. Like he had been all his life. That darkness that left him once he had friends came back to him to make him depressed again. Everyone tended to leave him once. He used to cut himself from depression, until Lexaeous came into his life. Zex almost over dosed using a combination of drugs and alcohol. Lex found him and immediately took him to the ER and stayed by the boy's side all night and made sure that he made it.

Three days later Zexion awoke in the hospital and he saw Lexaeous hunched over sleeping. Looking like he hasn't eaten, slept, or changed in a while. Tears came to his eyes when he was saved. Some one did care for his existence, and he didn't feel oh so lonely.

Zexion reached over into his beside table and pulled out a mirror, a one dollar bill, and a lighter. He also pulled out a bag of crystallized coke and poured some on the mirror. He used the dollar bill and lighter to crush it into smaller pieces and then used the lighter to sort them into 3 straight and equal lines. He leaned to the mirror about to snort when someone walked in.

"NO!!" The man ran in and took it from Zexion and threw all of it into the throw up filled trash can. He turned and looked at Zexion and bitch slapped him. "You promised me you wouldn't do this." He felt like he was on the verge of crying.

Zexion held the spot Lexaeous hit and started tearing up. Not from the hit. "I know! I am so sorry Lex." He spoke softly. "I just- I just thought you left me, and I can't stand that thought!" Lexaeous climbed on the bed and sat next to him. Zexion leaned into the taller mans shoulder and cried. "I couldn't help but think you gave up on me, like my family, and girlfriends did."

Lexaeous held his friend, "Zex, You know I would never do that to you! I am all you have left and I would never try to destroy you like that!"

Zexion looked into the taller mans eyes and smiled big. It was big, warm, and loving! The taller man practically melted on the spot once faced with that handsome face. But, he kept his cool and stood up. "I made you breakfast. It's downstairs if you can."

Zexion nodded and got up. "Lex, can you get me an Advil too, I have a throbbing headache." Lex nodded and helped Zexion down the stairs to the kitchen table. There on the tablet in front of him was a protein shake. When Lex came back with two Advil tablets he sat next to Zexion and on his plates was boiled egg, rice, vegetables, and some meat.

He grabbed his chopsticks, "Itadakimasu!" and started to eat. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Zexion drink his shake with a sad look on his face.

Lexaeous pushed the bowel in between them and gave him a pair of chopsticks. "Here Zexion, have some. Don't starve yourself." Zexion flashed a half smile and took some bites of food. Every bite he took he savored, knowing he wasn't probably going to eat this type of food ever again. Lexaeous watched Zexion and just thought to himself.

Zexion's frame was almost skin, bone and muscle. He hated how Zexion has changed, the person he has become is sad. He knew if he could dig inside Zexion, he'd find him sitting in the dark corner waiting. That's what it seemed like he did everyday. What was Zexion waiting for? His family to come back to him? Waiting for his savior to come pull him out of this darkness that lingered within him? Lexaeous always thought about it long and hard and thought what ever the question was, no matter what happens, he will be there for Zexion. Even if Zexion is with someone else as long as he is happy Lexaeous could be happy.

After they ate Zexion headed to the T.V room and sat down on the couch that has built in recliners and turned on the T.V. Lex cleaned up the table and cleaned all the dishes and then headed to the T.V room and sat down with Zexion and watched some soap Zexion liked to watch.

This is the time he enjoyed with Zexion, when it was just them. He loved it. No one bothering Zexion, no one telling Lex to do anything who isn't Zexion. It was just amazing.

"Hey Lex," He turned his head to Lexaeous, "what happened at my party last night?"

Lex's face went from happy to worried. "Y-You don't remember?"

Zexion shook his head. Lexaeous's heart cracked a little. He couldn't tell him they shared a mind blowing kiss, he thought 'maybe he imagined me someone else when he kissed me' . "Nothing really. You guys just drank and smoked.That's it." He shrugged his shoulders at the last part.

Zexion made and O face and turned his head to the T.V. Lexaeous felt like his heart was just stepped on. He should've known this could have happened. But, no matter, he didn't want to ruin the relationship he had with him now. it was going great and let him be damned if anything would break this bond.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello? Yes this is he, Really? Okay we'll be down there shortly."

Zexion turned his head to Lexaeous. "We have a photo shoot in Neverland ." Lexaeous nodded and dressed Zexion and left with him to Neverland, where no one grew up and you could be free of rules. If only it was true then Lexaeous and Zexion wouldn't have any worries and would be absolutely care free.

**TBC...**


	2. Here It Comes!

HEY GUYS!

I'm sorry about this... but I do not have a computer yet.. it is becoming really bad. I am sorry, but i have been working on my stories. In fact, I finished MBFCL and TSOD.

I also am halfway through the Zexion Lexaeus fic. I have it written down. I will add all my stories updates on my new website .com

I did draw Trios Surrgart for those who wanted to see how I have him pictured, though it is about a year old drawing... Please enjoy and have a glorious time.

~Luxord-perv


End file.
